customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cheatwich (Thevideotour1's version)
Cheatwich is the brand name of a series of video game cheat devices made by the Nickelodeon fans. Cheatwiches are available for major modern gaming systems including the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and Wii, as well as older systems including the PlayStation 2, Nintendo Gamecube, and Xbox. Soul Calibur 3 There are a lots of cheat codes for Soul Calibur III you can make and they are very easy to use. Master Codes A master code is a mandatory code that needs to be created + activated prior to any additional codes (first code in the game's codes list). Without one none of the codes will work and have any effects within the game, unless you're using memory editor and an emulator. Master Code (RAW) F0422080 00422083 Alternate Master Code (RAW) 0CF49BDF A4E29C32 Joker Commands Joker commands allows you to activate/deactivate codes when a certain button or combination of buttons are pressed on the controller. A bulk of codes here uses joker commands to activate/deactivate, hence you should learn how to use them and how to set up your own joker commands. Further on this guide, a before a code indicates the line where you need to place a joker command. On emulator, these codes are not necessary since you can activate buttons using customizable hotkeys that ArtMoney provided. [[|Show Joker Command Digits]]Player 1 Joker Command D046DBA2 0000????Player 2 Joker Command D046DC72 0000???? To use a combination of buttons instead of one single button, simply add all the buttons digits together (set to programmer HEX mode in calculator). Example, to use square + L3, add up: 8000 + 0002 = 8002. Subtract FFFF with this number: FFFF - 8002 = 7FFD. Character Modifications Play As Modifications Play as modifiers allows you to change your current character to any character available in the game, such as Quick Play and Tales of Souls mode. It will even let you play as Night Terror, Chronicles of the Sword characters, as well as other unplayables such as Colossus. Player 1 Character Modifier 004B4860 000000?? Player 2 Character Modifier 004D1FE0 000000?? Replace Character Modifier ?? with the Character Modifier Digits below. Player 1 Costume Modifier 004B486E 000000?? Player 2 Costume Modifier 004D1FEE 000000?? Replace Costume Modifier ?? with 00 Costume 1 (Default) 01 Costume 2 02 Costume 3 03 Costume 4 04 Costume 5 05 Costume 6 06 Costume 7 07 Costume 8 08 Color Edit 1 09 Color Edit 2 16 Extra Color Edit 1 17 Extra Color Edit 2 Moveset Modifications Moveset modifiers changes the moveset of your current character to another moveset. This is useful for CaS Profile and Weapon Exhibition. Player 1 Moveset Modifier 004B4862 000000?? Player 2 Moveset Modifier 004D1FE2 000000?? Replace ?? with any Character Modifier Digits. Weapon Modifications Weapon modifier allows you to change the weapon of your current character with a desired different one. A master code is required for this to fully work. Weapon Modifier Master Code 204479B4 0803FFD0 200FFF40 3C02004B 200FFF50 3C02004D 200FFF5C 08111E6F Weapon Modifier Disabler 200FFF48 24010000 200FFF4C 00000000 Weapon Modifier 200FFF48 240100?? 200FFF4C A0414862 Replace ?? with any Character Modifier Digits. Multiplier Codes Game Speed Modification 101E53C0 0000???? 101E53B0 0000???? 101E538C 0000???? 101E532C 0000???? Changes how slow or fast the gameplay executes. Player Attack Altitude Modification Player 1 104B9606 0000???? Player 2 104D23C2 0000???? Changes the altitudes of all your attacks. I find this purely cosmetic. Player Moving Attack Force Modification Player 1 104B408A 0000???? Player 2 104D180A 0000???? Changes your moving speed/force when attacking. Player Attack Power Modification Player 1 104B4C32 0000???? Player 2 104D23B2 0000???? Changes your attack power. Player Moving Speed Modification Player 1 104B5FBE 0000???? Player 2 104D373E 0000???? Changes the moving speed of your character. Weapon Size Modification Player 1 104B4C42 0000???? Player 2 104D23C2 0000???? Changes the sizes of all your weapons. This is not just cosmetic and will affect range. Air Time Modification Player 1 104B4C46 0000???? Player 2 104D23C6 0000???? Changes how much your character will fly after being hit. Replace ???? with the following: 0000 - 0 times, lowest 3F00 - 0.5 times 3F40 - 0.75 times 3F80 - 1 times 3FC0 - 1.5 times 4000 - 2 times 4040 - 3 times 4080 - 4 times 4100 - 8 times, highest Miscellaneous Codes Infinite Health Player 1 AF6DF05B 4375DBF2 Player 2 47B27656 3A6268F8 No Health Player 1 78CE9A36 0B2265E7 Player 2 52AC5719 9E6AE838 25% Health Player 1 7646D053 7C1B4683 F7970CA8 7FF76D31 Player 2 04FD0CD6 11B51F56 A509AE26 81A1EA14 50% Health Player 1 7646D053 7C1B4683 50BE55AF 4D4098C7 Player 2 D00AAEAA 008C 800AAEAA 0046 75% Health Player 1 7646D053 7C1B4683 54BBCF6A EFD1DA4B Player 2 D00AAEAA 008C 800AAEAA 0069 1-Hit Death Player 1 7646D053 7C1B4683 19081BC5 71364FAF Player 2 04FD0CD6 11B51F56 388D5071 993292B8 Absolutely Everything Unlocked 6D053662 77CC6359 5F05B838 1BA05516 This code will unlock all characters (including extra characters), all weapons, all jobs, all disciplines, all armor, all creation parts, all items, all modes, and infinite gold, And you can save this stuff to your memory card when the code is active, by the way. Hide/Show Health Bar 004ED7D8 0000000? Replace ? with the following: 0 - Hide 1 - Show Hide/Show Game Text 004ED7FC 0000000? Replace ? with the following: 0 - Hide all game texts, ending subtitle texts become Japanese 1 - Shows all game text (default) 2 - Hide ending subtitle texts Invisible Player (except for weapon) Player 1 104B4874 00000000 Player 2 104D1FF8 00000000 Invisible Weapon Player 1 104B4878 00000000 Player 2 104D1FF8 00000000 Player Operation Change Player 1 004B4858 000000?? Player 2 004D1FD8 000000?? Replace ?? with the following: 01 - Controller 02 - CPU If you replace Player 2 to controller you can play 2 players in single players modes only such as Tales of Souls and Chronicles of the Sword. Stage Ground Disappearance 20461E60 00000000 Soul Charge Always Active Player 1 204B4C48 40000000 Player 2 204D23C8 40000000 This only works for the damage addition. Strong Winds 200FDC60 AE000008 No Wind 200FDC60 E6020008 Main Screen Shift 90 Degrees CCW 20132E0E 10000016 202EB512 10000006 202EB53E 10000003 This one's quite interesting, it flips your main screen but leaves text intact. May be useful I suppose for capturing stills of your character in height priority. Hit Anywhere on Screen (Both Players) 80047786 2400FFFF 800477F6 2400FFFF 80047BA2 2400FFFF This code allows both players to hit, make contact, with each other no matter where they are on the screen. CaS Profile & Weapon Exhibition Guide You can have your own CaS in Profile and Weapon Exhibition with a usage of several modification codes and some light tinkering. Making CaS in Profile and Weapon Exhibtions are possible. Here's how. First set up a Character Modifier along with a joker command, so you can play as CaS. For digits you use 60 for Memory Card 1 slot 1, or 61 for Memory Card 1 Slot 2. Example Press select + R2 + L2 to select Memory Card 1 Slot 1 D046DBA2 0000FCFE ~> This is the joker command 004B4860 00000060 ~> This is the character modifier code Caution: Before performing this, ensure you view the CaS in Memory Card 1 Slot 1 at least once in any character selection screen, choosing a corresponding discipline as you do. If you edit the CaS in memory card 1 slot 1, you will need to re-view him/her once again. If you somehow forget this step, the internal memory will get screwed up and you may not be able to select your CaS. Note: CaS's moveset is determined by the last CaS moveset you choose. Digit 60 and 61 are both independent and can store separate moveset. Once you done with these set-ups, activate the code with the joker command on character selection screen on Character Profile or Weapon Exhibition. Your character should now be displayed instead of the standard character in both modes, simply select him/her to view the CaS Profile or Weapon Exhibition. Stage Selection You can additionally select the target stage you want your character to appear in in Profile and Weapon Exhibition. First select any standard character whose arena is the one you want (e.g. select Nightmare will get Lost Cathedral) and then activate the code (joker command) after the character finished saying their opening speech line. Weapon Selection Specific weapon selection is also very simple. To do this, choose a corresponding weapon slot at the standard character prior to activating the code (joker command). For instance, to have a Soul of Maxi CaS wielding Soryuju (1P) at Lost Cathedral: select Nightmare and select Soul Edge (Phantom) (Soul Edge (Phantom) (1P) is in the same slot as Soryuju (1P) for Soul of Maxi and Nightmare's stage is Lost Cathedral), then activate the code (joker command). Pose Selection CaS pose is determined by their movesets. Several non-souls discipline has poses. Most of them are victory pose. Discipline with poses includes: Chinese Blade, Chinese Sword, Grieve Edge, Katana, Katana & Shuriken, Kunai, Lance, Nunchaku, Rapier, Staff, Sword & Shield, Wave Swords, and Tambourines. If you want the character to use different pose, you must activate the Moveset Modifier code while on loading screen (approximately on second flash of "NOW LOADING" letters). CaS Ending and Destined Battle Guide Swapping out standard characters in endings and destined battles and swapping them with CaS is possible, this is also true with standard character events. However, it is very difficult to execute with joker commands. Here's how to place up to 4 CaS in standard character's endings. Before you start attempting *You can use the Character Modifier (Play As) codes. Using other modifiers such as moveset and/or weapon will work in the ending sequence. *All CaS in the ending and destined battle sequence only speak nonsensical one liners like a broken record, so you may want to turn voice off and disable subtitles in options. First, you will need to understand the basic mechanism of how Soul Calibur III assigns characters in the event viewer. The system assigns immediate appearing character when the black wipe starts to disappear. Some late appearing characters can be assigned after the ending sequence has started. Second, you must be familiar with the swap technique in CaS Profile and Weapon Exhibition Guide. You must activate the joker code as the black wipe starts to leave the left part of the screen. This needs to be a very precise timing; as if you're too early, the character won't swap and if you're too late, the game freezes, or your character is lying down somewhere. Third, you must use 2P character modifier to make appearance for another character. In addition, there are also 3P and 4P character modifiers: 3P Character Modifier 00DC1120 00?? 4P Character Modifier 00DDE8A0 00?? Known Issue: Tampering with 3P and 4P code outside the event, will usually mess up your game. Example 1, Mitsurugi's ending setup 1P: Mitsurugi 2P: Mook #2 3P (immediate): Mook #1 (that first mook you see flying) 3P (after input): Taki Example 2, Kilik's ending setup, all immediate 1P: Kilik 2P: Xianghua 3P: Maxi Example 3, Olcadan's ending setup, all immediate 1P: Olcadan 2P: Swordsman 3P: Swordsmith 4P: Bandit (male) From all endings that have been tested, 4P is only used for Siegfried's ending (there are three Nightmares there), unless you want to change the mooks. Fourth, you can swap CaS in digit 60 and 61 into the endings and destined battles. You can also swap standard and bonus characters into the endings and destined battles. Swapping in CotS characters seems to be working. Also, all non-ending sequence 2P are swappable. Example: if you try to swap the Tira who jump to your raft, the game will not crash. Fifth, the memory limit for CaS in Soul Calibur III is 20, and there is no way to increase it, as it's just how the game works. This makes the Kilik ending video editing if you want to make a 3rd CaS appearance there. How will you splice the video depends your skill. Tekken 3 There are a lots of cheat codes for Tekken 3 you can make but they are possible to use. Master Codes A master code is a mandatory code that needs to be created + activated prior to any additional codes (first code in the game's codes list). Without one none of the codes will work and have any effects within the game, unless you're using memory editor and an emulator. Master Code (RAW) F0422080 00422083 Alternate Master Code (RAW) 0CF49BDF A4E29C32 Motion Capture Change Motion capture change changes the moveset of your current character to another moveset. Player 1 Motion Capture Change 300A0510 000000?? 300A923E 000000?? Player 2 Motion Capture Change 300A08AE 000000?? 300AAACA 000000??